U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,893 discloses compounds including trans (±)-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-N, 4-diphenyl-1-[2-(tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1H-pyrrol e-3-carboxamides, and the corresponding ring-opened acids derived therefrom, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995 describes the optically pure compound, [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-β,δ-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-(phenylamino)carbonyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and the corresponding cyclized lactone forms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,929 discloses certain phenyl hydroxy derivatives of the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995, and that such phenyl hydroxy derivatives are also active as inhibitors of the biosynthesis of cholesterol.